


Not Such A Grinch

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Gallavich, Holidays, Kind!Ian, Love, M/M, Mickey!Grinch, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: I have a very weird prompt to ask you about. You know the Grinch story I'm sure, could you write a gallavich fic where maybe Mickey is the Grinch.... idk lol this sounds really stupid. Maybe sort of like that anyways? :/





	Not Such A Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this prompt is beyond late.... and yes i know that it's july...but it's done tho right. Save it for christmas if you like but it's here now. 
> 
> :P

Mickey Milkovich lived in an old house at the top of the hill. He liked to stay away from anyone and everything. He hated people, he despised them. And everything would be perfect, most of the time he was left alone to his devices. Nobody really wanted to bother the Angry man at the top of the hill but then, Christmas had to rear its ugly head.  In Mickey’s opinion, Christmas was the worst time of the year. People got all fake friendly and about the decorations and the music. All that holiday cheer was enough to make the full grown man go into a blacked outrage. And that was made all the worse for Mickey.  Down the hill, far enough away to where they weren’t at his door but not too far away to where he couldn’t hear and smell and see all the Christmas was a little house.  A house that most of the year was just some guys house and it was quiet but during the holidays like this year, the guy had some kind of weird Christmas thing where he would set up some weird Christmas thing for kids in need. And then the fucking house looked like that fucking gingerbread house. It was honestly too much for him to handle most of the time. And he was counting down the fucking days for Christmas to be over. 

He let it stew for days and weeks. Until finally, he can't take it anymore, this blew up when the children and the annoying red-head showed up at his door and dare to sing him Christmas carols. This Christmas shit had to go. There is no way he was dealing with this Christmas spirit shit.

That is when he came up with a plan if they wouldn’t stop shoving this Christmas shit down his throat, he was going to take it away, all of it. He thought about it for a few days before he did anything, it was all he could do to wait, but he did, he made a plan, and late one night, when he knew the red-head was out, and none of the children were visiting he used his amazing breaking in skills, and went and grabbed up all of the presents and decorations, and holiday cheer and music and he took it all, leaving it all bare and made his way back to his house. Smiling widely. There that should take care of it.

The children would be so sad, and the red-head would feel like people were horrible…and it would serve him right for having any faith in humanity in the first place. And then all this Christmas shit would go away. Hopefully for the years to come after this one as well.

It takes all of two days before Ian Gallagher…Annoying redhead himself shows up at his door asking If he has seen anything going on. If he knows what could have happened to all the decorations and toys for the children. He has these sad eyes when he asks and Mickey almost gives in, he almost feels so guilty that he lets him have it all back. What the hell is that about? He hated the cheer and the happiness, he hated all of it. But he knows why…he’s not stupid.

He never did like when Ian was sad, even when they were kids. It’s no use though, he shakes his head and he can swear he sees Ian’s eyes swipe over the corner that hides all of those things but he says nothing, nothing about the colors peaking out from the blanket, nothing at all, he just nods and leaves. Unfortunately not before he extends an invitation to the Christmas celebration like he does every year.

Mickey asks him how he plans on having it, with nothing to show for it and Ian just smiles at him. Brightly and blindingly, and speaks. “Mickey, don’t you know that the spirit of Christmas, is not in decorations and toys, but inside us all. Look at those children. They have nothing, they spend their nights on cold floors, being mistreated certainly, way worse than what we even had as children and still they light up at the thought of celebrating Christmas. Even someone as dark as you can see the light in that, cant you?” Ian asks before smiling and leaving.

Mickey feels guilty, He had never thought of what those kids didn’t have all year long, he never really thought of why Ian had the stupid party every year, just that it annoyed him that it had to invade his space and his hatred of everything cheery. Happiness was for people like Ian, not for people like him right?  He had done the right thing taking away these children of anything hopeful happening.  Ian might not be able to see that but he could.  

A week passes…it’s Christmas eve, and even though the decorations no longer adorn the little house there is still cheer, and even makeshift Christmas decorations. Mickey feels like an asshole. So much so that he goes out and buys ever more stupid Christmas shit at the last minute, and waits until everyone is asleep in Ian’s little house and decorates the whole thing again, putting the presents, plus some under the tree.  He almost sneaks out before everyone is awake, but he is stopped at the door, by a little boy with bright eyes, and dark skin, who kind, of reminds Mickey of himself as a child.

“You…Saved Christmas.” The little boy speaks lightly and he shakes his head, hoping to usher the child away but before he knows it, children are everywhere, and they are all cheering for him. That is a little less annoying than it was yesterday, but annoying all the same.

What is not annoying is Ian’s bright smile. “I knew you would fix it,” Ian says hopeful and kind like he had when they were younger. Before all Mickey’s hopes and dreams were shattered into the pavement. Before he had shattered them.

“But you know I took it all.” Mickey states. Ian nods.

“Of course I do. Who else would have? But I knew you’d do the right thing, Mickey. I always knew.” The next thing that happens shocks, Mickey, Ian is leaning down and giving him a sweet soft kiss. He kind of likes that. He even doesn’t mind the taste of peppermint on his lips afterward.

 

Mickey especially likes later that night, when all of the children have gone back to their homes and orphanages. He likes when he and Ian are laying under the tree softly kissing each other. He really likes that.

“You know…I kind of like you better when you smile.” Ian says to him.

“Shut up I don’t smile,” Mickey grumbles.

“Oh yes, you do. And it looks good on you Milkovich.”

“Fuck off Gallagher,” Mickey says but Ian just laughs before pulling him for another kiss.  Mickey silently wonders if stealing Christmas could get him such a reward, what he would have to do, to get more from Ian…

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr lovelies. 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich


End file.
